kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
PL Pulaski
(Sorry, PL Pulaski is a Polish chatroom, so info only in Polish for now.) General info PL Pulaski to pierwszy polski czatroom na Kongregate, powstał w 2007/8 roku. Na początku jako roomowner figurowal jimgreer i nie było moderacji, potem nastał czas modów, a właścicielem stał się dalej jest Vivaldiii. Pierwszy rzut polskich modów: Vivaldii, Ottar i Miko_. Przyjęło się, że PL Pulaski jest uważany za nieco bardziej "dorosły" pod względem wieku użytkowników od innych polskich chatroomów. PL Pulaski Mods Quiditty "Heja banana!" *Urocza panna. Bądź miły to i ona będzie miła. Posiada duży album z nagimi fotkami i chętnie daje do niego dostęp. Wystarczy wysłać jej na whispera słowo-klucz "pragnę jeść zielone parówki". *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Quiditty *ZDJĘCIE QUIDITTY! Mandracos *Kolekcjoner badge'y. Niewiele mu brakuje do 100%. *Autor terminu Meinkraft oraz główny myśliciel nurtu filozoficznego zwanego "zakopwogródkizmem".. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Mandracos CTSG *Siedzi bogowie wiedzą gdzie i zapewne gra w Meinkrafta. *Chcecie go zdenerwować? Spytajcie się kiedy jadł schaboszczaka z ziemniakami i buraczkami. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/CTSG decadentisme *Samozwańczy władca morsów, pogromca każdej paczki ciastek w zasięgu jego rąk. Jego celem życiowym jest zbudowanie Titanica w skali 2:1 z sucharów. *Uważaj! Ma paskudny zwyczaj symulować AFK po czym wpada z dziką furią na czata i macha banhammerem na lewo i prawo. *Wycieka mu mózg z uszu *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/decadentisme Rakelnahe *Czasami wpada na PL Pulaskiego, ale ogólnie jest zdrajcą narodu, bo moduje na zagramanicznych chatroomach. Jest adminem na redwatchu i polonica.net. *Powszechnie wiadomo, że jej włosy miewają kolor tęczy. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Rakelnahe Eve131 *Zrezygnowała z modowania i poprosiła o bana. Nie było to w żaden sposób wymuszone przez Administratorów, jak niektórzy twierdzą. Podziałało na uzależnienie i już się nie pojawia. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Eve131 Current Notable PL Pulaski Users Horix *Pierwszy, bo każda pozycja niżej byłaby ujmą dla jego monstrualnego, przebrzmiałego ego. *Posiadacz niezliczonej ilość troll kont i altów. *Sprzedaje personalne dane innych, ale nic jeszcze na tym nie zarobił. *Upiera się, że ma 13 lat. *Upiera się, że ma 18 lat i na imię Kasia. *Posiada umiejętność dekapitacji patelnią. Horix *Dodatkowe miejsce potrzebne na jego ego. Anjani *Smocza wiedźma. Rude, wredne i gryzie :) *Nick wymawia się aniani (o andżani się wkurza). Lekcja obrazkowa dla ułomnych *Za pierogi zrobi wszystko. Sama przyrządza takie potrawy, których opisy powodują zwiększenie otyłości i nocnego podjadania w społeczności PL Pulaskiego. *Występuje gościnnie na PL Kosciuszko Ball *Jest jak piłeczka. Każdy lubi go kopać. Dzimi *'CYCKI!' FritzPL fshut kapsoniarz *Czarnuch z afro :) *Wykonuje proste polecenia za paczke fajek. Skomplikowanych nie rozumie. *Lepiej mu było w krótszych włosach, bo nie wyglądał jak 15-letni prawiczek z obozu jezusowego. Mac70 *Gra nałogowo w Meinkrafta i DwarfForest. *Lubi zostawić włączonego kompa z kongiem, żeby mu się pornuchy skończyły ściągać. Jeszcze żadnego mu się nie udało ściągnąć - Worm odłącza mu internet. ol_cik *Poluje na małych, napalonych chłopców i męża. Też może być mały i napalony. *Przy niej każdy facet jest napalonym chłopcem. raderk *Pierwszy i jedyny hipster na Pulaskim. Ma Fancy Pants Adventure na vinylu. *Swoje chamstwo uznaje za sarkazm godny samego dra House'a. Sajan1230 *Napalony jadacz pierogów, umiejący zjeść je na 431 sposobów. Próbuje za to zdobyć rekord Guinessa. silverooster *Właścicielka zielonych dreadów i pokaźnej kapliczki Wielkiego Cthulhu. *Łączą ją niesprecyzowane kontakty z decadem sprowadzające się w pewnej mierze do rywalizacji w AKS the_J3st3r *Człowiek idealnie pasujący do nicka - czasem błaznuje, ale, o ile jest trzeźwy, można prowadzić z nim dyskusję na każdy temat. *Posiada najdłuższego na chatroomie. toiryelhsa "kiedyś widziałęm w telezakupach taką maszynę na korbkę do obierania ziemniaków. Obierało ziemniaki szybciej, niż baba osiemdziesięciletnia, która ziemniaki strugała od 65 lat" *Udaje złośliwą mendę, ale tak naprawde ma miękkie serce. *Uwielbia jednorożce i wszelkie rodzaje alkoholu (twierdzi, że etylowego, ale to kłamstwo). Urbu *Diskutér z Prahy. Uwielbia się kłócić na każdy temat, zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy prawdopodobnie nie ma racji. wdev *żonaty :( *ALE jeszcze nie dzieciaty :))) WizzardPL *Jedyny człowiek hodujący sowy w brodzie. Przynoszą mu one jedzenie dzięki czemu jako jedyny oczekuje kiedy Ziemia będzie jak w falloucie. WormPL *Oswojony robal. *Gryzie. *Popala wszystko co się da. *Wszystkie powyższe informacje pisał sam o sobie. PartyzantPL *Nikt go nie lubi Wszyscy go lubią, bo gra w Kałnterstrajka. Trolls Defaced Malfeusz *''malfreborn'', DevWartin *Pała niechęcią do "władzy" modów. Inteligetny, ale prymitywny. Gego *różne ksywy z Gego w nazwie (kilka z nich to konta Horixa) *Na dźwięk jego nicka modzi drżą. Część modów twierdzi, że jedyne, co im drży, to czoło od facepalma. *Od czasu do czasu ponownie nawiedza chatroomy, witając wszystkich swym gromkim i radosnym "siema pedały" lub "siema kurwy". Category:Polish chat rooms Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Stubs